


FAMILIA FELIZ (SasuNaru)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopción, BL, Boys' Love, Completo, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, acabado, comedia, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: -¿Por qué no puedo estar con mi dobe? -preguntaba Sasuke algo histérico-Cálmate Sasuke -decía Itachi-. Todo saldrá bien y dentro de poco tendrás a tu hijo a su lado.-Pero ya tardaron, me estoy preocupando... y si algo malo paso... y si...-Cálmate Sasuke -esta vez era Minato, su  suegro quien lo calmaba-Hijo, ya verás que en unos momentos más saldrá la señorita con buenas noticias, solo ten un poco de fe.Si quieres saber qué pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% SasuNaruLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	FAMILIA FELIZ (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Bueno este es un pequeño One~shot que subí hace tiempo a la pagina de AMOR YAOI, ojalá les guste.
> 
> Aclaraciones del fic:  
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.  
> -No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer

Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre maduro de 38 años, era junto con su pareja dueños de una pequeña cadena de panaderías, solo eran tres y estaban por abrir la cuarta, si bien no eran ricos, ambos tenían lo suficiente como para vivir sin preocupaciones y darse uno que otro lujo de vez en cuando.

En ese momento el rubio se encontraba en la sala de su casa mientras tenía un álbum de fotos que contemplaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces dobe? —le dijo Sasuke, su pareja desde hace más de 20 años.

—Nada amor, solo veía unas cuantas fotos de nosotros y de Yoru-chan.

Yoru Uchiha Uzumaki era un hermoso niño de 10 años, rubio y de ojos azules, sus padres lo adoraban como la luz de sus vidas, era un niño fuerte, sano y alegre.

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue que nos decidimos a tenerlo?

—Claro teme, como olvidarlo.

_Flash back._

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban tomados de la mano, el rubio había insistido en ir por un helado y como a su celoso y posesivo novio no le gustaba dejarlo solo tuvo que ir con él.

—Ya viste teme, ese niño es tan lindo —dijo mientras señalaba a un pequeño castaño que jugaba con una pelota.

—Si —respondió mientras veía con cierta nostalgia al pequeño.

—¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos? —preguntaba desinteresado Naruto.

—Quien no, pero trato de no pensar en ello.

—A mí me gustaría tener un hijo —comentó Naruto a la nada.

—A mí también, un hermoso niño rubio con ojos azules que me llamara "papá".

Desde aquella conversación varios días pasaron, cada uno no dejo de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería tener un pequeño que alegrara aún más sus vidas.

—¿Sasuke recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace un casi un mes en el parque?

—¿La de los hijos?

—Si teme, he estado pensando mucho y yo quería si tú estás de acuerdo en...

—¡SI! —Respondió casi de inmediato—, claro que me encantaría tener un hermoso bebé rubio y de ojos azules.

A partir de allí evaluaron todos los pros y los contras desde quien cuidaría de él cuando estuviese pequeño y quien trabajaría hasta cuál sería su recamara y la mejor forma de educarlo, sin duda analizaron hasta el más mínimo detalle.

_Fin del flash back._

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de Naruto y empezó a ver las cosas que allí había, desde fotos, notas y todos esos recuerdos que eran especiales para ambos.

—Mira —y señaló una carta que estaba pegada en una de las hojas del álbum—, esta fue la primer carta que te di.

—Sí, nunca pensé en ese entonces que tú pudieras decirme algo tan romántico.

—Eso es porque eres un dobe y no te diste cuenta que estaba loco por ti desde los cinco años.

—Aunque me alegro que te confesaras, ya que yo nunca lo habría hecho.

 _Flash back_.

Naruto entraba al salón de clases, iba a sentarse cuando en su pupitre encontró una carta, sin dudarlo la abrió y comenzó a leer el mensaje

"Desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti, siempre me estoy al pendiente de ti aunque no te des cuenta, te amo como nunca ame a nadie, por favor dame la oportunidad de ser la persona con quien compartas el resto de tu vida".

Naruto estaba rojo a más no poder, nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho palabras tan hermosas, se fijó quien era el remitente, pero no decía nada, aunque en el reverso traía otra nota.

"Te veré detrás de la escuela en cuanto terminen las clases, te estaré esperando"

Naruto simplemente no podía esperar a que llegase la hora, se moría de ganas de saber quién era el remitente, y cuando finalmente la campana sonó dando anuncio al fin de clases, salió disparado al lugar que indicaba la carta.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntaba al llegar

—No dobe, no hay nadie —respondía sarcástico el chico que desde hace rato lo esperaba.

—¡Ah eres tu teme! Me refería a alguien más, es que quede de verme aquí con alguien —y sin quererlo su cara agarró un sonrojo.

—Sí, sobre eso... bueno pues yo...

El pobre azabache estaba nervioso, Naruto era su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en preescolar y ahora que le diría lo que su corazón por tanto tiempo guardó le aterrorizaba la idea de que Naruto lo odiara por estar enamorado de él.

—Suéltalo ya Sasuke, somos amigos y me puedes decir lo que quieres.

—Yo...

—Está bien, si no quieres decirme no te forzaré, por ahora te dejo porque al parecer la persona que quede de ver aquí no vendrá, supongo que será para otra ocasión, nos vemos teme.

Y el rubio se fue dejando con las palabras en la boca al Uchiha, al final no pudo decirle lo que tanto quería, pero no se rendiría, sin duda se confesaría.

En varias ocasiones Naruto fue citado por su admirador secreto por decirlo de una forma, pero en donde quiera que fuese siempre se encontraba a Sasuke.

—Otra vez tu teme —dijo cuando vio que Sasuke estaba en el parque en donde lo habían citado—. ¿Y esas flores?

—Naruto yo... desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que... te amo, desde que nos conocimos cuando teníamos cinco años me enamore de ti y yo simplemente te amo con todo mi corazón ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?

Naruto quería casi quería llorar, sin si quiera responder se lanzó a besar a su teme quien gustoso lo recibió entre sus brazos.

—¿Es un sí?

—Por supuesto.

Se siguieron besando un rato más en aquel parque ante la mirada de varios curiosos que veían a la nueva parejita, pero Sasuke notó que el rubio se veía un tanto decaído.

—¿Qué tienes dobe?

—Es solo que me siento mal porque he estado recibiendo varias notas y ahora tendré que rechazar a esa persona

—Eres un verdadero dobe...

_Fin del flash back._

—No es mi culpa que no fueses sincero desde el principio teme.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan dobe.

—¿Qué hacen papis? —preguntaba un niño que venía llegando a la sala, un lindo niño rubio de apenas 10 años.

—Vemos unas fotos de cuando eras más pequeño, anda Yoru-chan, ven a verlas con nosotros.

Sasuke cargó al niño sobre sus piernas mientras los tres se acomodaban para seguir viendo el álbum.

—¡Oh! —dijo Sasuke viendo una foto de un rubio que se aferraba a la puerta de lo que parecía un jardín de niños—. Había olvidado que esta foto existía.

—Sí, y mira que el tiempo pasa rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando te llevamos al kínder —dijo Naruto mientras veía nostálgico a su hijo.

_Flash back._

—¡NO QUIERO! —gritaba un lindo rubio a la entrada del kínder en el primer día de clases.

—Vamos, ya hablamos de esto en la casa— decía Sasuke para tratar de calmar su llanto.

—Además solo serán unas cuantas horas —lo consolaba el otro rubio.

—Pero no quiero, no es justo, quiero ir a casa.

—Ya te diste cuenta que todos nos están mirando —Sasuke con bastante vergüenza veía que las mamas de otros niños ya cuchicheaban por tremenda escena que hacía el rubio.

—Papá los otros niños me harán burla, ya cálmate —el pobre Yoru estaba rojo de la pena.

—Pero no quiero dejar solo a mi pequeño, que tal que le hacen algo.

—Ya dobe, el único preocupado aquí eres tú, ahora despídete, Yoru, hijo te vemos en un par de horas.

—Si papá —el pequeño sonrió y entró a la escuela mientras veía como Sasuke arrastraba a Naruto que se aferró a la puerta y seguía haciendo su berrinche.

_Fin del flash back._

—Por favor ya no me recuerdes eso, fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida —dijo Yoru.

—Y de la mía —respondió Sasuke.

—Parece ser que ya olvidaste la vez que Yoru enfermó cuando tenía tres años.

Sasuke tragó en seco, nunca olvidaría la vez en que indirectamente casi mata a dos personas.

_Flash back._

Sasuke estaba tan preocupado que prácticamente se arrancaba los cabellos de la desesperación ¿El motivo? Su querido hijo estaba enfermo.

—Descuida Sasuke, Yoru-chan estará bien, te lo aseguro —y puso un trapito húmedo en la frente del pequeño.

—Pero se ve tan rojo, aun no entiendo porque el doctor no llega.

—Porque solo es una ligera gripa, ya te lo dijo las 35 veces que lo llamaste, con esto la poca fiebre que tiene debe disminuir y con el jarabe que nos dio Yoru estará como nuevo mañana.

—Pero...

—Ya teme, ya nada más falta que llames a la ambulancia —Naruto rio divertido al ver la exagerada preocupación de su esposo.

Fue entonces que alguien llamó a la puerta a lo que el rubio fue a ver.

—Disculpe la tardanza ¿Donde está el enfermo? —dijo el paramédico que tocó.

—Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos —respondió su acompañante—. La persona que llamó se oía bastante alterada.

Naruto prácticamente tenía un tic en el ojo, su esposo en verdad le habló a la cruz roja

—¡Gracias a dios! Rápido, mi hijo está en su recamara.

El muy alterado moreno guío a los paramédicos hasta donde dormía el pequeño Yoru, los paramédicos al verlo sintieron unas ganas enormes de golpear al Uchiha.

—Señor, su hijo está bien, solo es un ligero resfriado.

Ambos paramédicos se retiraron, más que nada porque si se quedaban más tiempo allí lo más seguro es que al que se tuvieran que llevar era al Uchiha, ya sea por lesiones al hospital o por demencia al manicomio.

Iban a salir mientras Naruto se disculpaba con ellos, uno de los sujetos bastante enojado le dijo al rubio.

—Señor, le pido que cuide más a su pareja, por si no lo sabe hubo un accidente en la autopista y no fuimos por venir aquí —le extendió una tarjeta y después se fue azotando la puerta.

Naruto quien seguía avergonzadísimo miró lo que decía, no era otra cosa más que el hombre de un psicólogo así como su dirección.

_Fin del flash back_

—Mira teme, aún conservo la tarjeta, recuérdame llevarte con el psicólogo.

Naruto se burlaba mientras Sasuke tenía su cara roja, y es que en una hoja del álbum no solo estaba la tarjeta, sino dos recortes de periódicos, el primero con el título de "ambulancia se retrasa y casi mueren dos personas" y otro que decía "hombre llama a ambulancia por gripe de su hijo".

—Bueno, bueno, sigamos viendo que más hay —trataba de cambiar Sasuke de tema—. Mira Yoru, esta es de la obra del jardín de niños.

—Una de las mejores que he visto —comentó Naruto mientras todos se echaban a reír.

_Flash back._

Naruto terminaba de fotografiar a su pequeño por enésima vez, aunque como culparlo, el niño se veía hermoso en el disfraz que usaba, dos orejitas pequeñas y peludas, un abrigo largo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas color café y pantalón del mismo tono, una cola larga y plana de cartón y dos dientes grandes pintados con blanco, el pequeño iba de castor.

La pareja se sentó en medio del auditorio, Sasuke traía su cámara para grabar aquella obra que era la primera de su hijo, su pecho se llenaba de orgullo, se moría de ganas de ver a su hijo actuar.

—¿Oye dobe?— decía Sasuke susurrando ya que el maestro que organizó todo salió a dar la bienvenida—, ¿De qué es la obra por cierto?

—No se teme —respondió igual de bajo —, Yoru no me dijo porque quería que fuese sorpresa, pero calla que ya va a empezar.

Varios niños salieron cantando, lo que no concordó para nada fue cuándo un ángel salió y luego un grupo de varios niños.

En el grupo de niños venia su hijo, lo raro era que todos estaban vestidos diferente a él, no fue hasta que empezaron a cantar que todo tomo sentido

—Vamos pastores vamos, vamos a Belén...— y siguieron cantando los pequeños, Yoru incluso saludaba desde el escenario a sus padres enérgicamente.

Decir que varios no se rieron seria mentir, pero qué más da, aquel pequeño de castor fue el éxito rotundo, no importó que él no fuese la estrella, todo mundo amó al pequeño castor.

_Fin del flash back._

La familia continuaba riéndose a montones, en el álbum estaba la foto de Iruka que fue su educador abrazando al pequeño mientras ponía una nota aun lado de la foto "La mejor obra que ha habido en años".

—Recuerdo que al principio yo cantaba "vamos castores vamos a Belén" —ante el comentario de Yoru la familia volvió a reír, aquella anécdota seguramente varios la recordaban.

Después de aquel ataque de risa Naruto cambio la página, ahora había una foto en donde se podía ver a él mismo durmiendo en la mesa y junto varias tazas vacías y naipes desperdigados.

—¿Esta de cuando es papi?

—Si teme, esa no la recuerdo.

—Es del primer campamento de Yoru.

—¡Ah! Ya recuerdo.

_Flash back._

Al cumplir los siete años Yoru se unió a los exploradores, aquello estaba bien para sus padres que se alegraban por el entusiasmo del pequeño, pero todo cambio cuando llego la hora de su primer campamento, a ambos le angustiaba la idea de su pequeño durmiendo a la intemperie y para colmo no podían acompañarlo.

—¿Estás bien dobe? —preguntaba Sasuke al ver a su esposo en la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia la calle.

—Sí, pero...

—Estas preocupado —dijo afirmando.

—Si.

—Supongo que esta será una noche larga, iré a preparar café.

—Y yo por unas cartas para jugar, hace mucho que no te gano.

Si bien era cierto que para muchas parejas el no tener niños en la casa sería motivo de alegría o al menos lo aprovecharían, para ellos no, amaban a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas y no lo veían como una especie de carga ni nada parecido, no en balde decidieron tenerlo.

Al final y cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ambos terminaron dormidos sobre la mesa, Sasuke que despertó dos horas después, no dudó en tomar la foto de su esposo quien incluso tenía un naipe en la mejilla y después taparlo con una cobija mientras él se pasaba a dormir al sillón.

Sin duda una noche que a ambos se les hizo larga al ser la primera vez que su pequeño dormía fuera de casa.

_Fin del flash back._

—Ustedes siempre han sido exagerados, si el campamento solo fue en el parque que está a tres cuadras de aquí.

—Aun así te extrañamos —respondió Naruto.

—Lo que me recuerda que ese día te di una paliza dobe.

Naruto se volteó "indignado" mientras esta vez era Yoru quien daba vuelta a la hoja, muchas fotos más que eran de los tres juntos o en su mayoría de Yoru, Naruto veía bastante contento todas las cosas que había en el álbum, hasta que casi al final se veía una foto de ambos llorando mientras cargaban a un bebé rubio.

—Mira Yoru-chan esta es de cuando te tuvimos, sin duda el mejor día de mi vida—dijo Naruto con los ojos húmedos mientras era abrazado por Sasuke al recordar aquel maravilloso día.

_Flash back._

—¿Por qué no puedo estar con mi dobe? —preguntaba Sasuke algo histérico

—Cálmate Sasuke —decía Itachi—. Todo saldrá bien y dentro de poco tendrás a tu hijo a su lado.

—Pero ya tardaron, me estoy preocupando... y si algo malo paso... y si...

—Cálmate Sasuke —esta vez era Minato, su suegro quien lo calmaba

—Hijo, ya verás que en unos momentos más saldrá la señorita con buenas noticias, solo ten un poco de fe.

Aquella espera estaba destrozando los nervios de las familias Uchiha y Namikaze, ambas esperaban en el pasillo ansiosos por saber que pasaba.

Sasuke y Naruto eran novios desde hace 13 años, y ahora que tenían 28 años decidieron dar ese paso tan importante en una familia, y ese era tener un hijo.

Y era por eso que se encontraban en ese pasillo, aunque había transcurrido menos de dos horas desde que Naruto estaba adentro, casi todos se pararon cuando la puerta por fin se abrió.

—El señor Sasuke ya puede pasar —dijo una amable pelinegra cuyo gafete decía "Shizune".

Sasuke sin duda entro, se moría de ganas por saber cómo había resultado todo.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo una mujer rubia y con pechos enormes—. He terminado de hacer la entrevista a su esposo y sin duda debo decir que ambos están capacitados para adoptar a un niño.

—Oíste eso teme, seremos padres —dijo alegre Naruto mientras Sasuke lo abrazaba.

Aquel lugar era una oficina en donde se tramitaban las adopciones, pero primero además de cumplir ciertos requisitos debían pasar un examen psicológico por separado, Sasuke lo pasó sin problemas, pero con Naruto dilataron una hora más lo que tenía alterado al moreno.

—Disculpe que nos tardáramos, es solo que Naruto y yo somos fans de la misma serie de televisión y nos desviamos un poco del tema —dijo la doctora—. Ya solo falta llenar unos papeles y hoy mismo podrán llevarse a su niño de la casa hogar.

El tramite hasta cierto punto fue engorroso, de hecho hacia tres años que empezaron a tramitarlo todo, pero finalmente después de tanto tiempo ese día tendrían a su pequeño consigo.

Después de llenar aquellos requisitos se dirigieron acompañados por la doctora a la casa hogar, Tsunade entró a un área de cuneros y salió con un pequeño niño rubio en brazos que dormía profundamente.

—Este es su hijo ahora, asegúrense de cuidarlo de darle todo el amor necesario para que sea feliz —y entregó al pequeño a Naruto quien al instante lo cargó con cuidado.

—Mira teme, es nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño.

—Sí, se ve tan frágil —no pudiendo aguantarlo más varias lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos.

—Ya teme, no llores, que me harás llorar a mí también —al decir esto al rubio también le escaparon varias lágrimas de felicidad, sin duda un sueño que después de tantos años lograron realizar.

Itachi que veía que incluso las madres de ellos estaban llorando mientras los padres aguantaban casi sin poderlo conseguir, aprovechó y tomó una foto de las familias, pero en especial una de Sasuke y Naruto que reflejaba toda la alegría del mundo.

_Fin del flash back._

Sin duda habían pasado por muchos momentos difíciles en esos años, mucha gente que los discriminaba por ser una pareja homosexual, otros mas que los apoyaban y aceptaban sin problemas, cada cabeza era un mundo pero nadie podía negar que ellos eran mejores padres de los que muchas parejas heterosexuales lo eran para sus hijos y si alguien lo dudaba bastaba ver lo inmensamente felices que era esa familia y aquel álbum de recuerdos que guardaba más de una historia para contar.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Bueno espero y les haya gustado, sé que algunos se preguntaran porque no lo puse como mpreg, de hecho este fic lo subí hace mucho tiempo para manifestar mi apoyo a la situación que se estaba viviendo en Colombia respecto a si se les permitiría adoptar a matrimonios del mismo sexo.
> 
> Desgraciadamente la corte falló en contra de que homosexuales puedan adoptar, desconozco el sistema legal de ese país, pero espero y puedan apelar y dentro poco la situación cambie.
> 
> Quiero recalcar una cosa, no apoyo la adopción en parejas del mismo sexo por ser fujoshi, la apoyo porque siento que muchos niños podrían perder la oportunidad de ser parte de una buena familia amorosa y comprometida por su felicidad y sin duda creo que son personas que pueden dar amor y cariño igual que una pareja heterosexual y de verdad espero que así como en varios países de Latinoamérica ya se legalizó en matrimonio gay pronto también sean permitidas las adopciones para estas parejas.
> 
> Bueno dejando de lado el tema, les invito a que se unan a mi nuevo, es sasunaru/narusasu, solo se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard, pueden buscarlo en Facebook como: 
> 
> Grupo SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si gustan dejarme algún comentario se los agradeceré y sin duda lo responderé.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
